Online social networks facilitate interactions among users of electronic communication devices, such as computers, smartphones, watches, and other devices capable of communication such as over the Internet. A person might have multiple social associations (family, friends, coworkers, etc.) and manage multiple social networks that the user sets up and coordinates. Managing posts on these social networks can be cumbersome and inefficient.
Social networks often are set up with a person having a social media account inviting others who they know and who have accounts with a particular social network. In such a social network, one user can specify controls on their account so that media that the user posts to their account is visible to anyone or just those other users that have been included in that user's “friends” list. This allows the user to share media about real world experiences with their social circle, which might or might not include those who were with that user for the real world experience, in part, because the friends list is somewhat static and has to be manually maintained.